The Best Damn Day
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Harusnya akhir pekan adalah hari yang indah bagi Eren, tapi... kedatangan bocah tuyul sialan yang dititipkan ibunya menghancurkan segalanya. Kenapa ia harus melewati hari nista dengan bocah belagu ini, sih? Dan kenapa Jean datang disaat yang tidak tepat? JeanEren. AU. Shou-Ai, bakaEren, banyak kalimat ambigu. OOC, etc.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**The Best Damn Day© Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Sho-ai or BL, alur monoton, StupidEren, sarcasmMikasa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

Eren menatap wajah anak kecil di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Hah… bagus, akhir pekan indahnya kini hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena sebuah buntalan titipan teman Ibunya itu. Kini benaknya sibuk menggerutu… hah, ayolah! Bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisi Eren! Baru saja tersenyum bahagia melepas kepenatan yang ditanggungnya selama seminggu terakhir… dan baru saja ia menginjakan kaki di ambang pintu ruang tamu rumahnya, semuanya rencananya langsung luluh lantak dihancurkan petir yang menggelegar.

Hah… Eren menghela napas, mengingat kembali semua jalan cerita awal sebelum ia tersesat di dalam skenario menyebalkan ini.

"Ah kebetulan… Eren sayang, kenalkan ini Mikasa. Anak mrs. Ackerman… bukankah dia lucu, Eren?" Eren yang saat itu baru pulang sekolah mangap di tempat. Tunggu… Ibunya tadi menyebut apa? Sayang? Bagus… Eren sadar betul jika ibunya ini punya maksud terselubung. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman ambigu dari teman Ibunya ini. Ah, jangan lupakan tuyul kecil berusia 5 tahun di dekatnya itu.

Eren yang mendapat kode dari ibunya hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai menyalami teman ibunya. Lalu melirik sekilas Mikasa yang memasang tampang polos dan kalem.

"Jadi, Eren… sebenarnya, tante dan Ibumu ada urusan kecil. Tapi, walaupun urusannya kecil, kami harus pergi selama kira-kira 2 hari ke New York. Jadi, ya…" mrs. Ackerman menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Carla dengan mata memberi kode.

Sumpah demi semua koleksi sapu dan pengepel milik Rivaille, Eren sekarang tengah sibuk berdoa dalam hati. Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi! Jangan sampai ibunya mengatakan…

"Kami akan menitipkan Mikasa kepadamu… hanya dua hari kok ahahaha…"

Tepat sasaran….

Bagus… Eren sepertinya harus mencari dinding terdekat sebagai media pembenturan kepalanya sekarang.

"Hah?! Kaa-san tidak salah?! Menitipkan… bocah tuyul ini kepadaku?! Dua hari?!" kratak… ups, sepertinya ucapan Eren yang barusan sukses membuat wajah mrs. Ackerman berkedut. Tuyul, katanya?

"E-Eren… hanya dua hari sayang… kau tidak ingin uang jajanmu menghilang selama sebulan, kan, sayang?" hah, okeh… Carla mengancam dan mulai mengeluarkan senyuman busuknya. Eren menciut. Tapi…

"Ma-mana bisa begitu, Kaa-san! B-bagaimana Kaa-san bisa tenang meninggalkanku dengan bocah ini?! Aku masih anak kecil!" Eren tak mau kalah. Sebodo dengan senyuman sok manis Ibunya. Yang jelas, keadilan harus ditegakkan! Liburan akhir pekan yang indah harus dijalankan!

"Kau sudah kelas 2 SMA… tidak usah mendramatisir suasana begitu!"

"Kenapa tidak kalian ajak saja dia?"

"Kau mau membayar untuk tiket pesawatnya? Dia sudah 5 tahun dan bukan bayi lagi…"

"T-tapi… Kaa-san tidak takut?! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kompor meledak, kebakaran di rumah kita, kemalingan, penculikan anak, banjir… perang dunia, matahari tak bersinar lagi, dan bumi enggan berputar?!" err… sebenarnya itu tidak ada hubungannya, Eren…

"KAA-SAN TIDAK TAKUT! MAU KAU PATAH TULANG, TANGAN KEJEPIT, KECEBUR DI EMPANG… JAGA DIA DAN BIARKAN KAA-SAN PERGI DENGAN TENANG!"

"KAA-SAN TIDAK MENGERTI! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU INI PEDOFIL?!"

Krik… krik… bagus Eren, kau sukses mengubah suasana menjadi horror… tunggu, tadi Eren bilang apa? Hah? Pedofil? _Good_… rusak sudah reputasimu, nak.

Hening berkepanjangan sampai….

"J-jadi selama ini… kau…" keheningan pecah oleh tangisan Carla dan mata Carla mulai berkaca-kaca… sumpah demi apapun, bagaimana reaksi kalian jika di posisi Carla? Bayangkan jika kalian memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata mengerikan begini? Dan bayangkan jika kalian memiliki seorang puteri dan akan dititipkan selama dua hari pada seorang pengidap pedo? Sudah terbayang? Bagus… imajinasi kalian hebat, teman.

"K-Kaa-san tunggu…. Maksudku… tadi itu, a-aku bercanda… j-jadi…" sial! Kenapa Eren jadi gagap begini? Dan kenapa Carla semakin mendramatisir suasana dengan menangis lebay begitu? Kenapa ibunya senaif itu hingga menelan candaannya bulat-bulat? Dan ke mana jiwa tegas Eren di awal tadi yang harus menegakkan keadilan di akhir pekan?

"HAH… BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN MENJAGA TUYUL CEBOL INI!" bagus, runtuh sudah pertahanan Eren. Ditatapnya penuh sesal bocah perempuan yang masih duduk tenang itu dengan wajah bagai kambing pasrah dipotong.

"Nah, bagus… dengan begini kami bisa pergi dengan tenang… baiklah, urus dia ya, sayang? Kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi," wajah sok sedih Carla berubah dengan drastis. Berganti dengan senyum secerah matahari yang memuakkan di mata Eren.

Kenapa… kenapa Eren memiliki Ibu semelankolis ini? Seharusnya Eren cukup tolol di pelajaran sekolah saja… tapi kenapa, ia terlalu bodoh sampai termakan bujukan lebay ibunya? Oh Tuhan… terkadang Eren frustasi mempunyai Ibu melankolis macam Carla.

"Kita bisa berlibur dengan santai selama dua hari, Carla."

"Jadi, mereka meninggalkan aib tuyul ini karena ingin berlibur?!" Eren! Cukur rambut belah tengah Rivaille sekarang!

.

'tin tong ting tong ting tong'

Terdengar bunyi bel dipencet dengan tidak sabar di rumah Eren. Ck… sungguh, cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Oy, bocah! Buka pintunya sana! Bergunalah sedikit untukku biarpun kau numpang!" Eren mendecih kasar. Ya, sepertinya dia akan menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada bocah rapuh malang tak berdosa ini.

Tapi…

"Tidak mau… itu kan bukan tamuku! Kau saja sana yang buka!" cetak! Demi nilai ulangannya yang mendapat dua hari ini… anak ini minta dicekik ya? Kau? Kau katanya?! Oy! Eren lebih tua berjuta-juta tahun darimu, nak! Setidaknya walaupun wajahnya _unhormatiable_, hormatilah umur tuanya.

"Eh, tuyul! Kau ada malu tidak sih?! Panggil aku dengan hormat! Kau tau empang tetangga sebelah?! Kuceburkan baru tau rasa!" Eren memasang wajah beringas, seolah tak sabar menelan bocah ini bulat-bulat. Bayangkan… seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, numpang, dan arogan pula menantangmu seperti yang dilakukan Mikasa… pasti kalian kesal juga, kan?

"Oh, jadi kau ingin kupanggil paman? Baiklah paman Jaeger… maafkan Mikasa," bocah tengik ini semakin bertingkah. Membuat Eren darah tinggi di tempat. Oh, ayolah! Anak 5 tahun tapi sok dewasa begini… dia pikir Eren sudah om om(mesum) apa dipanggil paman begini?

"Kau! Bocah sialan! kau berani melawanku kuperkosa juga, hah!" kucing kambing kelinci kuda kupu-kupu dan hewan berhuruf depan K lainnya! Kenapa ia bicara hal ambigu lagi sih?! Pisau mana pisau?!

Krik krik…

Eren merasa perubahan pada aura sekitarnya. Kenapa Mikasa tak membalas ucapannya dan malah sibuk menoleh ke kanan? Menoleh tepat ke ambang pintu kamar tamu… tunggu… kemana bunyi tingtong bel yang tidak sabar tadi… dan…

Lalalala! Terpampang jelas muka kuda Jean yang melongok hebat menatap ke_absurd_an pertengkaran antara dia dan anak lima tahun ini. Bagus, Eren akan dihina habis-habisan karena meladeni anak kecil begini. Tapi… tunggu dulu… kenapa kuda jelek itu memasang wajah horror begini?

"J-jadi… kau menjomblo selama 16 tahun hanya karena k-kau pedofil…?" Ah! Jadi karena ini… Jean nyengir-nyengir gaje bercampur raut horror. Sukses membuat Eren berniat bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"T-tunggu, Jean! B-bukan begitu!" hah, dari mana Eren harus mulai menjelaskan?

Jean menutup pintu. Lalu mulai berbisik,"tenang saja! Aku tak akan membocorkan aibmu ini kepada siapapun. Tapi berikan aku PS3 mu itu!" dan dengan sukses Eren menorehkan pukulan penuh cinta ke kepala kuda Jean.

"Ck! Bertambah satu lagi orang bodoh di sini!" cetak cetak… kali ini dua urat nadi di kepala Eren dan Jean putus dengan anggunnya. Bertambah orang bodoh? Dan orang bodoh yang pertama? Ck! Nyawamu sepertinya akan terancam, Mikasa.

.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Eren sudah tenang dan kini mulai mengintimidasi tamu tak diundangnya. Sedangkan Mikasa kini sibuk membongkar-bongkar lemari buku di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain… aku bosan di rumah sendirian!" Jean berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau dapat dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam rumahku?"

"Awalnya aku membunyikan bel dengan penuh khidmat dan sabar sekali… tapi, kau tidak kunjung keluar dan aku malah mendengar teriakan ambigu dari dalam rumah. Kupikir kau sibuk sehingga aku mencoba masuk ke dalam. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Dan yah… begitulah, aku masuk dan melihatmu sedang mendeklarasikan pemerkosaan pada anak di bawah umur," Jean bercerita dengan wajah sok elit miliknya. Tak sadar bahwa kalimat terakhir membuatnya sukses mendapat ciuman maut dari kepalan tangan Eren.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham!" Eren menjerit kesal. Heran… kenapa hari ini semua orang salah paham dengan ucapan ambigunya sih? Bertambah buruklah hari dan _mood_-nya hari ini.

"Kok kau mukul sih?! Memang benar kan kau pedo pemerkosa anak kecil?!" Jean balas menonjok muka cantik Eren.

"Apa sih?! Kuda bodoh berhenti sok tau!" Eren balas mencekik Jean. Jean yang hidupnya terancam oleh ajal langsung memberontak.

"Mana kutahu! Yang jelas kau kelainan seksual, Eren! Pedo! Mesum! Pervert! Homo! Maho! Bisek! Gay!" Jean yang berhasil mengambil alih kuasa sibuk menyemburkan ejekan-ejekan yang bahkan makin lama semakin tidak nyambung ke Eren.

"Paman-paman… maaf aku menggangu. Tapi sepertinya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sini…"

Hening…

Jean yang mendengar suara imut Mikasa terdiam di tempat. Mereka melongok berusaha mencerna ocehan anak kecil itu. Tetap berada di posisi Eren yang terlentang dan Jean menduduki perutnya dengan tangan yang bergelayut mesra mencekik leher Eren.

Mata hijau Eren menatap majalah yang sedang dibuka Mikasa di sudut ruangan.

Eren ayan di tempat saat melihat objek yang di maksud Mikasa.

"OY BOCAH! DAPAT DARI MANA KAU BENDA ITU?! ANAK KECIL MACAM KAU MANA BOLEH BACA HAL SEPERTI INI!" Eren bangkit mendadak. Membuat Jean yang di atasnya terjungkal dengan sangat anggun.

"Apa sih… kecilkan suaramu, mesum! Aku menemukannya terselip di bawah rak buku. Dan tolong diam, aku sibuk!" Mikasa berkata dengan gaya sok dewasanya. Namun matanya masih terus menatap intens majalah yang dibacanya.

'cetak'

Dengan sukses Eren menjitak kepala bulat Mikasa. Membuat benjolan yang cukup indah di kepala anak itu. Lalu dengan sigap Eren menyambar majalah itu.

"Sibuk apanya?! Membaca majalah hentai begini kau bilang sibuk?!" Eren kembali membentak sangar.

Mikasa menatap polos ke arah mata hijau Eren. Kedip... kedip… dan suasana kembali nge-krik.

"Eren… aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau menggemari hal yang seperti itu…" Jean yang sudah terduduk dari posisi terjungkalnya kini sibuk membuat ekspresi horror kembali.

Ah… bagus, kesialanmu hari ini bertambah Eren-kun… kenapa hari ini benar benar _bad day_ bagi seorang Eren Jaeger? Jangan bilang Jean berniat membocorkan semua aibnya besok senin di hadapan teman sekelasnya?

.

* * *

Eren lelah! Sangat lelah! Mengurus seorang bocah berumur lima tahun tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia pikir Mikasa sudah cukup dewasa. Nyatanya ia salah… kamar mandinya bagai kapal pecah setelah bocah tengik itu mandi, tanaman di halaman belakang milik ibunya kini hanya tinggal kenangan karena sebagian sudah hancur tak berbentuk dijadikan mainan masak-masakan oleh tuyul itu. entah Eren harus mengatakan apa saat ibunya kembali nanti. Yang jelas, Eren tahu bahwa Mikasa sengaja… hah, lihat saja! Akan Eren tunggu sampai Undang-Undang penganiayaan dihapuskan dan biarkan ia menganiaya bocah itu sampai mati di tempat karena berani mengerjainya.

Tak hanya itu… sampai-sampai, Eren dengan sangat memohon kepada Jean untuk menginap dan membantunya menghadapi cobaan hidup yang menjijikan ini. Jean mana sudi kalau saja ia tak diiming-imingi traktiran bakso kantin selama seminggu penuh. Dan…

Di sinilah Jean sekarang…

Menatap datar wajah Mikasa yang terlelap tidur di kasur Eren. Ya, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

"Hah, sudah tidur rupanya bocah sialan ini…" Jean mendesah lega. Lalu mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ruang tengah. Tapi…

Mata Jean melunak dan senyuman kecil segera tercipta di bibirnya. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar sayang untuk dilewatkan. Seorang Eren Jaeger yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah damainya.

Bisa juga dia setenang ini, ya? Padahal tadi pagi dia sibuk memasang wajah beringas dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa… wajah tidurnya ini sangat berkilau di mata Jean?

Pasti Eren sangat lelah sehingga bisa memasang wajah damai saat tidur seperti ini. Dan itu sangat imut di mata Jean. Mengalahkan keimutan Mikasa yang notabanenya masih anak-anak.

"Oyasumi, Pedo pemerkosa anak kecil," bisik Jean tepat di telinga Eren. Lalu mulai merebahkan diri di samping Eren. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan sepanjang malam. Ya setidaknya posisi itu akan terus bertahan sampai salah satu bergerak menyamankan posisi tubuh dengan memeluk yang lainnya bagaikan guling empuk.

Ya, setidaknya walaupun ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi keduanya karena akhir pekan mereka malah diisi dengan anak kecil setan itu, namun… setan kecil itu juga bagai malaikat yang membuat mereka menjadi kerjasama dan tidur dalam jarak sedekat ini. Berterima kasilah kepada Mikasa… dan Jean pikir… akhir pekannya kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu buruk. Ya setidaknya ada berbagai hal yang membuatnya tahu lebih banyak siapa Eren Jaeger sebenarnya.

Dan Eren… coba saja jika kau terjaga saat ini… kau pasti akan bergeming diam menatap tangan Jean yang melingkar nyaman di atas tubuhmu, nak.

Karena sebenarnya… ini adalah _the best damn day_ bagi kalian berdua.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Siyaaal! Kenapa endingnya jadi sweet begini hah? Dan kenapa saya bisa-bisanya kembali ke setelah mendapat goncangan batin akibat tugas setelah EBS -_- maaf deh ya, saya tau kemampuan mengetik saya kembali menurun setelah ulangan. Jadi ya, maaf ficnya maksa gini.

Tapi gapapa… fic pra-natal dari saya… yeay! Biarpun ga ada hubungan sama natal, sih. Okeh, dua fic multichap saya lagi in-progress sabar ya wkwk.

Mind to review?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


End file.
